Betoverd, Het leven van heksen
by EnchantedNuns
Summary: Kim, Kelly en Nathalie zijn drie vriendinnen met een normaal leven totdat hun magische krachten ontdekken. Ze hebben dit nog niet verwerkt of ze krijgen te horen dat ze de Betoverden zijn, de meest machtigste heksen aller tijden, en meer nog: ze zijn halfzussen. Hun leven verandert drastisch wanneer ze samen moeten werken om het kwaad te bannen...en om niet te falen op school!
1. Betoverd, het leven van heksen

**Disclaimer: Sommige personages beschreven in dit werk zijn gebaseerd op echte personen. De betrokken individuen zijn hiervan op de hoogte. Alle andere personages zijn compleet fictioneel en dus zijn verdere overeenkomsten geheel toevallig.**

**A.N.: Bedankt iseklahey op Wattpad com om mijn cover te ontwerpen!**

* * *

><p>Gebaseerd op de televisieserie <em>Charmed<em> en geïnspireerd door de televisieseries _Buffy, The Vampire Slayer_ en _Angel_

* * *

><p>"Het oude stort ineen, de tijden veranderen, een nieuw leven bloeit op uit de puinhopen."<p>

Uit _Wilhelm Tell _(1804) van Friedrich von Schiller (1759-1805, Duits dichter)


	2. Wie is de heks?

Augustus 2010 – Nathalie Bastos is een 16-jarig meisje met kort helblond haar en goudblonde mesjes. Nathalie is wat struiser gebouwd en is langer dan de meeste meisjes van haar leeftijd, maar daar geeft ze niet om. Ze is vrolijk en goedlachs, maar spijtig genoeg ook een zorgenkindje. Daarom zit ze vandaag bij haar gynaecologe voor een check-up.

In de grauwe consultatiekamer bevindt ze zich op een zachte, leren behandelingsstoel. In de stoel ligt ze op haar rug met haar benen in de beugels terwijl haar gynaecologe, een jonge, blonde vrouw van 32 met blauwgroene ogen, Nathalie's intieme delen onderzoekt.

"Zo Nathalie, hoe gaat het?" vraagt de gynaecologe om haar wat meer op haar gemak te doen voelen.

"Het gaat wel. Ik ben net verjaard. Het was echt een geweldig feest", staart ze naar het grijze plafond van de consultatiekamer.

"Echt? Hoe oud ben je geworden?" Onder het gesprek door gaat de gynaecologe gewoon voort met haar onderzoek.

"Zestien. Het was een heel groot feest."

"Zestien, hé? Ik weet mijn zestiende verjaardag nog. Je hebt zeker veel cadeaus gekregen?"

"Ja, ik denk dat ik nog nooit zoveel cadeaus heb gehad."

Het gesprek gaat nog een paar minuten verder tot de gynaecologe haar instrumenten weglegt en achter haar bureau gaat zitten.

"Wel, dat zag er goed uit, Nathalie. Je mag naar huis", zegt ze, "Maak maar een volgende afspraak als je buiten gaat."

"Zal ik doen!" knikt Nathalie. Ze verlaat de consultatiekamer en de gynaecologe is alleen. Plots gaat de intercom af. Een vrouwenstem klinkt uit het toestel:

"Mevrouw Delie heeft net gebeld. Ze zegt haar afspraak van morgen af."

"Waarom?" vraagt de gynaecologe verbaasd.

"Ze heeft griep. Ze mag niet buiten van haar huisarts."

"Oké, verzet de consultatie van mevrouw Peeters dan maar naar een uur vroeger."

"Zal ik doen, mevrouw", zijn de laatste woorden uit de intercom. De gynaecologe ruimt haar bureau een beetje op en mijmert wat na:

"Zestien, wat groeien die meisjes toch snel op."

Plots hoort ze een kille mannenstem die zegt:

"Dood de heks!"

De stem is schor, hees en angstaanjagend, en komt uit het niets. De gynaecologe schrikt zich een ongeluk en grijpt instinctief naar haar keel.

"Wat was dat?"

De stem is gestopt. Zonder verder getreuzel pakt ze haar agenda er bij, maar de stem laat weer van zich horen. Deze keer is het luider en verstaat de gynaecologe het beter, maar is het ook nog afgrijselijker:

"Dood de heks! Dood de heks!"

"Is daar iemand?"

"Dood de heks! Dood de heks! Dood de heks!" versnelt en herhaalt de stem zichzelf.

"Wie je ook bent: dit is niet grappig!" gilt de gynaecologe, maar de stem houdt alweer op. Ze haalt opgelucht adem en kalmeert. Zelfzeker staat ze recht en wandelt ze naar de behandelingsstoel. Wanneer ze zich omdraait, staat daar plots een man.

"Wie bent u?" vraagt ze geschrokken. De man geeft geen antwoord, maar komt dichterbij en strekt zijn handen naar haar uit.

"Aaaaaaaa..." klinkt het ijselijk vanuit de consultatiekamer, maar niemand heeft het gehoord of gezien.

* * *

><p>Even later staan politieagenten verzameld in de consultatiekamer van de gynaecologe, die daar dood is aangetroffen. Rechercheur Rik Martens onderzoekt de zaak. Martens is een simpele man die snel carrière heeft gemaakt door zorgvuldig politiewerk, maar nu op zijn 41ste wil de grote man met zijn kenmerkende grijze borstelsnor het toch rustiger aan doen. Voor vandaag zit dat er spijtig genoeg niet in.<p>

In een beige overal en met een blauwe das over zijn wit hemd wandelt de rechercheur de praktijk van de gynaecologe binnen. Hier spreekt hij meteen iemand van het forensische team aan:

"Wie is het slachtoffer?"

"Jessica Klein, een gynaecologe van 32", antwoordt de forensische wetenschapper.

"Oké. Wie vond haar?"

"Haar assistente vond haar om 16.45 uur. Ze is nog steeds in shock", de forensisch expert wijst even naar de jonge assistente. Zij zit op een stoel met een hulpverlener naast haar.

"Met haar wil ik straks nog spreken. Ik ga nu eerst naar de lijkschouwer."

Martens wandelt de consultatiekamer binnen en ziet daar het levenloze lijk van Jessica Klein, de blonde gynaecologe, op de grond liggen. Ze ligt er ineengezakt op de vloer als een afgedankte vod. Haar ogen staan wijd open en haar hoofd buigt naar opzij in een onnatuurlijke hoek, een gruwelijk zicht voor iemand die geen sterke maag heeft zoals Martens.

De lijkschouwer, een kleine, brede man met wit haar en een brilletje, zit over haar heen gebogen en bekijkt haar nek. Zodra hij Martens opmerkt, gaat hij rechtop zitten.

"Het arme kind! Ze was in een blakende gezondheid. Ze zou nog makkelijk 50 jaar ouder zijn geworden", zegt de lijkschouwer, die een goede tien jaar ouder is dan Martens.

"Hoe is ze aan haar eind gekomen?" vraagt Martens. De lijkschouwer kantelt het hoofd van Jessica Klein om de roodpaarse breuk aan haar nek te tonen.

"Haar nek is gebroken. Ze was op slag dood."

"Zijn er vingerafdrukken of andere sporen gevonden?"

"Interessant dat je dat vraagt", hij haalt een doorzichtige strip tevoorschijn uit zijn onderzoekstas, "Van haar nek hebben we een vingerafdruk kunnen lichten, maar..."

"Maar wat?"

"Kijk zelf maar", hij overhandigt de strip aan de rechercheur. Deze bekijkt de vingerafdruk even en reageert verbaasd:

"Wel heb je ooit, de groeven van die vingerafdruk lopen evenwijdig met elkaar!"

"Inderdaad. Ik heb zoiets in mijn hele carrière nog nooit gezien."

"Breng haar lichaam naar het mortuarium en kijk of dat er iets is wat deze vingerafdruk kan verklaren. Ik spreek nog even met de assistente."

Hij wandelt de consultatiekamer buiten en benadert de trillende en geshockeerde jonge vrouw. Hij hurkt bij haar neer om op dezelfde ooghoogte te komen.

"Bent u de assistente van mevrouw Klein?" vraagt hij haar.

Ze knikt angstig. "Ja, ik ben degene die haar heeft gevonden."

"Vertel me eens wat meer."

"Haar vorige afspraak, een meisje dat net zestien was geworden, liep bij haar buiten en ik zei door de intercom dat mevrouw Delie had afgezegd en zij antwoordde dat ik de consultatie van mevrouw Peeters moest verzetten. Vijf minuten later wou ik haar iets vragen, maar krijg ik geen antwoord. Dus ging ik naar haar toe en vond ik haar hier: dood!" de jonge vrouw barst meteen weer in tranen uit.

"Bedankt voor uw medewerking. Als u nog iets te binnen schiet, kunt u altijd langskomen op het politiebureau of bellen, oké?"

Met rode, natte ogen knikt de jonge vrouw en Martens staat weer recht. _Er is duidelijk iets niet in de haak met deze zaak_, denkt de rechercheur.

* * *

><p>1 september – De leerlingen van het Antwerpse Sint-Jozefscollege keren terug naar school. Het Sint-Jozefscollege is een prestigieuze school die zijn reputatie dankt aan zijn open ruimte. Het groene, verfrissende park, het oude kasteel voor de zesdejaars, de warme cafetaria die aansluit bij de grote sporthal, en het hoofdschoolgebouw aan de andere kant van de schoolvijver dragen stuk voor stuk bij aan de goede sfeer van de school die kleuters, kinderen en tieners herbergt.<p>

Nathalie Bastos, het blonde meisje dat op consultatie ging bij Jessica Klein, begint hier aan haar vijfde middelbaar. Ze staat alleen bij de toiletten op de speelplaats van het hoofdschoolgebouw. Een meisje met kort, bruin haar en bolle, rozige wangen komt haar tegemoet.

"Hey Nathalie! Hoe gaat het?" begroet het meisje haar opgewekt.

'Hey Dorien! Och, het gaat wel", zegt Nathalie sip.

Dorien en Nathalie kennen elkaar al sinds de lagere school en zijn de beste vriendinnen. Nathalie wist echter goed genoeg dat ze zich kon verwachten aan verhalen over een Grieks eiland waar Dorien haar vakantie had doorgebracht. Daar had ze op het moment geen zin in. Vandaag had ze gewoon geen zin om vrolijk en goedlachs te zijn. Dorien merkt haar slechte humeur op:

"Oei, dat klinkt niet echt overtuigend. Is er iets gebeurd tijdens de vakantie?"

"Wel…" net wanneer ze haar hart wil uitstorten, merkt Dorien een ander meisje op: een mooie, langharige brunette.

"Kim! We zijn hier!" zwaait ze enthousiast naar het meisje. Kim, de langharige brunette, komt meteen naar hen toe wanneer ze hen opmerkt.

Kim Jansen is het soort meisje waar jongens natte dromen van krijgen. Ze is beeldschoon, heeft lang, golvend bruin haar dat reikt tot net boven haar welgevormde achterwerk en ze heeft prachtige groengrijze ogen. Niet alleen is ze oogverblindend mooi, maar ze heeft ook nog eens een hart van goud.

Vreemd genoeg is ze niet het typische populaire meisje waar iedereen bij wil horen. Misschien kwam het omdat ze met de schoolkneuzen omging, die zij haar beste vriendinnen noemde. Misschien omdat haar ex-vriendje wel bij het populaire volkje hoorde en zij haar best deed om hem te ontwijken. Wanneer Kim Nathalie en Dorien bereikt, begroet ze hen:

"Hey. Hoe was jullie vakantie?"

Ze strijkt haar glanzende haar over haar linkerschouder en glimlacht naar haar vriendinnen.

"De mijne was echt ongelooflijk", flapt Dorien eruit. Ze was al de hele tijd op een moment aan het wachten om haar verhaal te doen. "Cyprus is geweldig in de zomer!"

"En jij, Nathalie? Hoe was die van jou?" richt Kim zich tot haar.

"Niet zo goed eigenlijk", antwoordt ze.

"Wat is er gebeurd?"

"Wel, een paar dagen na mijn verjaardag had ik een afspraak bij mijn gynaecologe. Na mijn afspraak ging ik bij haar weg en de volgende dag was ze dood. Kan je dat geloven?" Nathalie krijgt tranen in haar ogen aan de gedachte alleen al en snikt. Dorien knuffelt haar om haar te troosten. Ook Kim wil haar omhelzen, maar ze merkt ineens twee andere meisjes op: een kleine blondine en een nog kleiner meisje met rossig bruin haar.

"Hé, daar zijn Kelly en Astrid", knikt Kim naar de twee meisjes. Ze komen net de speelplaats op vanuit de parkdreef. Ze spotten hun drie vriendinnen.

"Kijk, Kelly, daar is de rest al!" wijst Astrid, de kleine blondine, naar hun vriendinnen. Astrid Pinna is, in tegenstelling tot Kim, iemand die nergens echt bij hoort. Ze is bevriend met de rest omdat ze samen met Dorien en Nathalie in het lager onderwijs heeft gezeten, maar sinds het middelbaar is ze veel veranderd en is ze als gezelschap niet altijd even aangenaam meer.

"Waar? O, daar", herkent Kelly, de kleinere van de twee met rossig bruin haar, hun vriendinnen. Kelly Christiaens is net zoals Astrid bevriend met de rest omdat ze niemand anders had, maar de groep kan beter met haar omgaan dan Astrid. Ze neemt geen blad voor de mond. Ze is ook niet zozeer gezegend door moeder natuur, maar dat weerhield haar er niet van om als eerste van de groep ontmaagd te worden.

Ze heeft middellang bruin haar tot aan haar schouders dat wat vleugjes ros bevat. Met haar 1m63 is ze de kleinste van de groep. Vroeger had ze problemen met alcohol en nicotine, maar die heeft ze afgezworen. Wel heeft ze nog een verslaving aan blonde mannen die minstens vier jaar ouder zijn dan zij, zoals haar homofiele vriend Björn.

Kelly en Astrid overbruggen de afstand tussen hen en de toiletten en voegen zich gestaag bij Nathalie, Dorien en Kim.

"Hey. Hoe gaat het hier?" vraagt Astrid enthousiast.

"Met ons is alles goed, maar Nathalie heeft het een beetje zwaar", glimlacht Dorien behoedzaam.

"Gepest", lacht Astrid, maar wanneer de rest haar verwijtende blikken toewerpt, verandert ze van toon, "Nee serieus, wat is er mis?"

"Ja, Nathalie, vertel. Tegen ons kan je alles zeggen", verzekert Kelly haar.

"Ja, ik ging dus na mijn verjaardag naar mijn gynaecologe en de dag daarna kreeg ik te horen dat ze dood was," vertelt Nathalie haar verhaal opnieuw.

"Amai, dat is zwaar", mompelt Astrid.

Dan rinkelt de schoolbel. De schooldirecteur kondigt de klastitularissen aan via een microfoon en de vernoemde leraar steekt zijn of haar hand op. Vervolgens wijst de directeur een klassengroep toe aan een klastitularis, waarna die klassen die leraar het schoolgebouw in volgen.

* * *

><p>Astrid, Dorien, Kelly, Kim en Nathalie zitten samen in dezelfde klassengroep met als klastitularis mevrouw Hofwegen, een sympathieke lerares met kastanjebruin haar en brede heupen. Kim zit in 5 Latijn-wetenschappen (5LWE) en haar vriendinnen in 5 Humane a (5HUMa). Samen met de rest van hun klassengroep betreden ze hun klaslokaal en zetten ze zich neer op de metalen stoelen met een houten zitvlak. Kelly zet zich naast Kim.<p>

"Het is zo leuk dat wij dit jaar in dezelfde klas zitten", fluistert ze.

"Ja, ik ben zo blij dat Latijn-wetenschappen samen zit met Humane", fluistert Kim. Wanneer iedereen een plaatsje heeft gevonden, roept mevrouw Hofwegen hen tot de orde. De leerlingen zwijgen en mevrouw Hofwegen introduceert zichzelf, waarna ze een overzicht geeft van het komende schooljaar.

* * *

><p>Na vier lesuren loopt de eerste schooldag ten einde en krijgen alle leerlingen een nieuw en vooral zwaar boekenpakket mee naar huis. Zo ook Kelly, die het pakket naar de vijfde verdieping van haar appartementsgebouw moet dragen. Ze komt aan bij haar appartement, maar heeft moeite met het boekenpakket wanneer ze de deur door wil. Een blonde buurvrouw van 56 met blauwgroene ogen helpt haar even met haar boeken voordat ze uit haar handen vallen.<p>

"Bedankt, Lidia! Die boeken worden met de jaren zwaarder", puft Kelly.

"Als ik maar kan helpen. In mijn tijd, hé, dan moesten wij alles wat de leraren zeiden opschrijven in een klein boekje met een vulpen en dan nog eens thuis in het net overschrijven", vertelt Lidia. Kelly vindt haar evenwicht terug en stapt haar appartement binnen.

"Wauw, jullie moeten het zwaar gehad hebben op school", zegt ze.

"Ja, maar nu ben ik gelukkig al lang afgestudeerd. Dat zit er voor jou nog niet in zeker?"

"Nee, spijtig genoeg niet. Nog eens bedankt, hé! Dag."

Ze sluit de deur van haar appartement en laat Lidia alleen achter in de gang. Lidia wil de deur van haar appartement openen wanneer ze plots iets hoort.

"Dood de heks! Dood de heks!" fluistert dezelfde mannenstem die Jessica, de gynaecologe, hoorde in de gang.

"Wat is dat nu voor een geluid?" ze draait zich om en kijkt om zich heen, maar er is niemand te zien. Ze schudt met haar hoofd en draait zich weer om.

"Dood de heks! Dood de heks! Dood de heks!" gaat de stem voort, deze keer luider en scherper. Doodsbang sukkelt Lidia met de sleutels van haar appartement en ze laat ze op de grond vallen. Wanneer ze zich omdraait om ze op te rapen, staat plots dezelfde man als bij Jessica voor haar neus. Ze schrikt:

"Ooh! Alstublieft, u doet me schrikken."

De man toont echter geen emotie en grijpt haar bij de nek.

"Help!" krijst Lidia. Kelly hoort de kreet voor hulp vanuit haar appartement en stormt naar buiten.

"Lidia, wat is er aan de hand?" ze ziet Lidia dood op de grond liggen en gilt, "Aaaaaa…o nee!"

Net als bij Jessica, ligt Lidia ineengezakt als een vod op de vloer met een nekbreuk en haar ogen wijd opengesperd. Weer is de dader nergens te bespeuren.

* * *

><p>Niet veel later staat de vijfde verdieping van het appartementsgebouw vol met politieagenten. Ook rechercheur Martens is van de partij. Hij zoekt meteen de lijkschouwer op bij Lidia's lijk.<p>

"Wie is het nu?" vraagt hij de lijkschouwer.

"Lidia Schellekens, 56 jaar oud."

"Is ze op dezelfde manier vermoord als Jessica Klein?"

"Ja, ook een gebroken nek en weer een evenwijdige vingerafdruk."

"Alweer? We weten dus zeker dat het dezelfde dader is?"

"100 procent zeker! Trouwens, zie je de gelijkenissen tussen de slachtoffers niet?"

"Wat bedoel je? Het waren twee verschillende vrouwen. De een was 32, de ander 56 en ze bevonden zich in verschillende sociale kringen."

"Nee, ze waren allebei blond en hadden blauwgroene ogen. En de laatste personen die hen levend zagen, waren tienermeisjes die naar dezelfde school gaan."

"Echt? Wie heeft haar het laatste gezien?"

"Kelly Christiaens, zestien jaar", de lijkschouwer wijst haar aan een paar meter verderop, "Het buurmeisje; zij heeft haar zo gevonden."

"Bedankt. Breng haar weg", knikt Martens naar Lidia's lijk, "Ik zal eens praten met dat buurmeisje."

Assistenten dragen Lidia weg op een brancard terwijl Martens naar de overkant van de gang wandelt, naar Kelly's appartement. Kelly leunt tegen de deurpost van haar appartement en staart afwezig naar haar omgeving.

"Hallo, ik ben rechercheur Martens van Moordzaken. Ben jij Kelly?" glimlacht hij vriendelijk.

"Ja, dat ben ik en als je het moet weten, nee, ik heb Lidia niet vermoord. Zij was een goede en behulpzame vrouw", uit respect buigt Kelly het hoofd voor de overleden vrouw en snikt ze even.

"Dus je kende haar goed?"

"Ja, ze babysitte wel eens op me toen ik klein was en zo nu en dan hielp ze me met mijn huiswerk als ik iets niet wist. En nu…" ze is te van streek om haar zin af te maken en houdt gewoon haar mond met trillende lippen.

"Het spijt me van je verlies. Toen je de gang opliep, zag je dan iemand verdacht?"

"Rechercheur, dit is een appartementsgebouw. Weet u wel hoeveel verdachte mensen ik tegenkom als ik de trap op wandel alleen al?"

"Maar je zag niemand speciaal die je niet kende?"

"Nee, niemand die er bovenuit stak."

"Bedankt voor je medewerking. Een van de agenten zal nog een geschreven verklaring willen, maar hou je sterk." Na deze troostende woorden trekt Martens zich terug en laat Kelly alleen achter met haar verdriet.

* * *

><p>In schril contrast met Lidia's moord staat de vreugde in de klas van 5LWE en 5HUMa de volgende dag. Kim is namelijk jarig; ze wordt zestien jaar.<p>

"Nu je zestien bent, mag je eindelijk legaal alcohol drinken, hé Kim?" zegt een van haar klasgenoten. Het is een enorm lange, blonde jongen die goed bevriend is met haar ex.

"Alcohol is niet echt mijn ding dus voor mij verandert er niets", antwoordt ze.

"Echt niet? Het is anders wel mooi meegenomen", grinnikt hij. Vooraan in het klaslokaal staat mevrouw Barends, de nieuwe, kleine en blonde wiskundelerares. Ze wacht ongeduldig tot de klas stil is.

"Kom aan. Stil zijn, iedereen! Het is wiskunde nu!" maant ze de leerlingen aan.

"Inderdaad, ik probeer te volgen", sist Kelly. Wiskunde is nooit Kelly's sterkste vak geweest, maar aangezien het slechts de eerste les is, vindt Nathalie haar reactie belachelijk.

"Kelly toch…" ze geeft haar een plagend duwtje, maar per ongeluk stoot ze Kelly's pennenzak om. De pennenzak valt van de schoolbank, maar Kim smijt zich meteen voorover om het te grijpen.

In haar lijfworp hangt ze volledig over haar bank en steekt ze haar armen helemaal uit. Instinctief strekt ze hierbij ook nog eens haar handen. Ineens kan ze de pennenzak gewoon uit de lucht grijpen.

"Ik heb hem!"

Met de pennenzak in de hand glijdt ze weer in haar stoel en zet ze de etui terug op zijn plaats. Dan merkt ze echter dat Kelly en Nathalie verbaasd om zich heen kijken. Hun monden staan wagenwijd open van verbazing.

"Is er iets?" vraagt Kim.

"Wel, op het feit na dat iedereen niet meer beweegt…" fluistert Kelly terwijl ze om zich heen kijkt.

Nu kijkt ook Kim om zich heen en inderdaad: niemand beweegt zich. Iedereen zit onbeweeglijk boven zijn papieren en mevrouw Barends is gestopt met op het bord te schrijven. Er is ook geen enkel geluid te horen: geen ademhaling, gefluister of het gekrabbel van schrijfmateriaal.

"Niet iedereen staat stil. Wij bewegen nog", bemerkt Nathalie.

"Ja, dat is waar en heel vreemd", Kim staat recht, wandelt wat rond en zwaait occasioneel voor de ogen van anderen.

"Ze knipperen niet en ademen ook niet", fluistert Kelly.

"Waarom fluister je?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Wie weet kunnen ze ons nog horen."

"Doe toch normaal!" Kim kijkt iemand recht in de ogen, maar krijgt geen reactie, "Dit is waarschijnlijk een van hun flauwe grappen."

"Dan is het toch wel een heel goede grap als ook mevrouw Barends meedoet", zegt Nathalie. Kim staat ondertussen in het midden van het klaslokaal en zwaait wild om zich heen.

"Kom aan, de grap is voorbij! Beweeg maar weer!"

Nog steeds beweegt er niemand. Het begint haar echt op de zenuwen te werken. Zo hard zelfs dat ze uit frustratie vlak voor iemand gaat staan en met gestrekte handen langs diens oren zwaait.

"Word wakker!"

Plots komt er terug leven in de brouwerij. Iedereen noteert weer en het geluid keert terug. Dan draait mevrouw Barends zich naar de klas en ziet ze Kim rechtstaan.

"Kim, zou je zo vriendelijk willen zijn om terug te gaan zitten?" hoont de wiskundelerares.

"Ja mevrouw", ze gaat terug op haar plaats zitten. Er is niemand die lacht en iedereen bekijkt haar alsof ze gek is geworden.

"Dit was zo raar!" fluistert Kelly nog steeds verbaasd.

"Echt niet normaal!" fezelt Nathalie.

"We praten tijdens de speeltijd wel verder", fluistert Kim.

* * *

><p>Na de eerste twee lesuren volgt de verlossende speeltijd. De vijfde- en zesdejaars moeten op de speelplaats staan aan de achterkant van het schoolgebouw. Kim, Nathalie en Kelly bespreken de situatie in een uithoek van de met asfalt bedekte speelplaats.<p>

"Wat er vanochtend gebeurde, was echt niet normaal te noemen," brengt Nathalie uit.

"Wat gebeurde er eigenlijk precies vanochtend, want ik kan niet meer volgen?" vraagt Kelly verward.

"Wel, jouw pennenzak viel van je bank, ik wou hem opvangen en ik strekte mijn handen. Plots stond iedereen stil en toen ik mijn handen opnieuw strekte, bewoog iedereen weer", legt Kim uit.

"Er gebeuren veel vreemde dingen de laatste tijd, zeg."

"Wat bedoel je? Heb jij ook van die dingen meegemaakt?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Wel nee…niet echt, maar…" plots onderbreekt een schoolgenoot Kelly. Een klein meisje met kort, bruin haar en bleke huid benadert hen:

"Hé, ik heb gehoord dat jouw overbuurvrouw is vermoord gisteren."

De schelle piepstem van het meisje snijdt door merg en been.

"Is dat waar?" vraagt Nathalie Kelly.

"Ja, Lidia, mijn buurvrouw, is dood teruggevonden."

"Weet je wat ik denk? Ik denk dat jij haar hebt vermoord", bijt het meisje haar toe. Ze zet haar hand in haar zij en kijkt haar aan met een superieure blik in haar ogen.

"Doe toch normaal, Jana!' blaft Kim haar af.

"Kelly zou nooit iemand iets aandoen!" verdedigt ook Nathalie hun vriendin.

"Trouwens, Lidia was de aardigste persoon die ik ooit heb ontmoet", zegt Kelly. Ze wil niet te veel aan haar buurvrouw denken, want daar wordt ze alleen maar verdrietig van.

"Maar jij bent gewoon de duivel!" snauwt Jana met haar piepstem.

"Jij vervelende…!" ze maakt haar zin niet af, maar uit diepe haat knijpt ze haar ogen toe tot spleetjes.

"Kelly, laat haar", houdt Nathalie haar tegen.

"Trut!" lacht Jana. Ze wandelt weg en Kelly knijpt uit woede nog steeds haar ogen toe tot spleetjes. Plots vliegt Jana tegen de deur van het schoolgebouw. Het leek alsof ze struikelde, maar het momentum waarmee ze tegen de deur vloog, leek anders. Terwijl enkelen zich om haar bekommeren, schieten de drie vriendinnen in de lach:

"Hahaha, net goed!"

"Sletten!" scheldt Jana hen uit wanneer ze aan hen voorbij wandelt.

"Ze leert haar les ook nooit", mompelt Kelly. Opnieuw knijpt ze haar ogen toe tot spleetjes. Deze keer vliegt Jana over de halve speelplaats en landt ze op de harde asfaltgrond.

"Auw!" kreunt ze. Meteen slaat de sfeer op de speelplaats om en helpen enkele meisjes Jana overeind.

"Deed jij dat, Kelly?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Ik weet het niet. Ik kneep alleen mijn ogen lichtjes toe."

"Ik denk dat je dat maar beter niet doet."

De bel rinkelt en de leerlingen moeten weer naar de lokalen.

"Nathalie, ik zou maar uitkijken als ik jou was", waarschuwt Kim haar.

"Waarom?"

"Wel, wij hebben elk iets vreemds gedaan met een lichaamsdeel. Wie weet wat er bij jou gebeurt?"

"Hou toch op!" wimpelt Nathalie haar af. _Dit is allemaal puur toeval_, denkt ze.

"Ik zou toch oppassen", adviseert Kelly haar.

"O, doe toch niet zo paranoïde", geïrriteerd holt ze het schoolgebouw in. De andere twee volgen op de voet.

* * *

><p>De rest van de dag passeert zonder vreemde gebeurtenissen. Althans tot de vriendinnen aan de fietsenstalling langs de parkdreef komen en Kelly's gsm rinkelt.<p>

"Dat moet ik opnemen. Ga maar al door!" ze blijft in het midden van de parkdreef staan en beantwoordt de oproep. Astrid, Dorien, Kim en Nathalie wandelen de fietsenstalling in. Ineens bemerken ze een troep fietsende kinderen die op Kelly afstormt vanuit het park.

"Kelly, ga aan de kant!" waarschuwt Kim haar. Ze hoort haar niet, want ze probeert haar gsm te verstaan.

"Kelly, zet je gsm uit!" schreeuwt Astrid. De fietsers naderen en nog steeds merkt Kelly hen niet op.

"Kelly, hier!" roept Nathalie. Ze zwaait met haar arm om teken te doen dat ze naar haar moet komen. Ook de fietsers rinkelen fanatiek met hun bellen. Nu pas merkt Kelly hen op wanneer ze zich omdraait.

"Aah!" schrikt ze.

"Kelly!" Nathalie zwaait met haar arm naar zich toe en Kelly licht plots blauw op. Kelly's gestalte vervaagt in het poederblauwe licht en verandert in een stille zee van deinende lichtbolletjes. De blauwe lichtbolletjes drijven plots uiteen en zweven snel naar Nathalie toe. Ze laten eventjes een blauw lichtspoor achter, maar van Kelly is geen spoor.

De lichtbolletjes klitten weer samen en Kelly verschijnt uit de felle blauwe lichtzee waarna het licht dooft. Nathalie en Kim kunnen haar net op tijd opvangen wanneer ze terug materialiseert. Ondertussen fietsen de enthousiaste kinderen verward voorbij.

"Wauw, dat was raar!" wankelt Kelly op haar benen. Ze is nog van streek en zoekt naar een blik van begrip bij Nathalie en Kim.

"We hadden het gezegd, Nathalie", zegt deze laatste zelfvoldaan.

"Wat hebben jullie vandaag toch?" vraagt Dorien, die het hele schouwspel met grote ogen heeft gevolgd.

"Geen idee", mompelt Kelly. Ze bevrijdt zich uit de armen van haar vriendinnen en stoft zich af.

"Wel, ik stel voor dat we vanavond bij Kim blijven slapen om over deze situatie te praten."

"Ja, het zal net zijn als een verjaardagsfeestje. Een sleepover!" juicht Kim.

"Weet je, ik zou graag willen komen, maar mijn moeder zal dat zeker niet toestaan", antwoordt Dorien.

"En ik moet vroeger thuis zijn om Helena op te halen", zegt Astrid.

"Dat is niet erg. Wij zullen ons goed amuseren met zijn drieën", grinnikt Nathalie. De vriendinnen nemen afscheid en fietsen naar huis. 's Nachts houden Kelly, Kim en Nathalie een logeerpartij bij Kim thuis terwijl Dorien en Astrid thuis blijven.

* * *

><p>De volgende ochtend komt Astrid heel vroeg aan in de fietsenstalling op school. Ze is zo vroeg dat er bijna geen enkele andere fiets staat en er is in geen verre verten een mens te bekennen.<p>

"Ik ben vroeg, zeg. Er is niemand", mompelt ze tegen zichzelf. Opeens hoort ze iets:

"Dood de heks! Dood de heks! Dood de heks!"

Geschrokken kijkt ze om zich heen, maar er is niets te zien. Haastig doet ze haar fiets op slot. Een jongen van het derde middelbaar komt net aangefietst wanneer hij een rare man achter Astrid ziet staan. _Wie is dat?_, vraagt hij zich af.

"Dood de heks!" klinkt het luid en schor achter Astrids rug. Ze schrikt en draait zich om naar de man achter haar.

"Wie bent u?" vraagt ze hem. Zonder enige waarschuwing steekt hij zijn armen naar haar uit. Ondertussen is de jongen van het derde middelbaar van zijn fiets gestapt en blijft hij behoedzaam op een afstand.

De vreemde man pakt Astrid ruw vast en breekt haar nek zonder aarzeling. Ze valt levenloos neer in de fietsenstalling. Het breken van haar nekwervels klinkt oorverdovend en doet de jongen achterovervallen van de schrik.

"Aah! Wat is dit?"

De man draait zich naar hem toe en bekijkt de jongen met een holle uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. De jongen op zijn beurt kan de man heel duidelijk bekijken. Zijn huid is bleek en zijn haar lang, sluik en zwart. Hij heeft ook een hoog voorhoofd waar een tatoeage van een omgekeerde pentagram op staat.

"Een pentagram?" zodra de jongen dat zegt, verdwijnt de akelige man plots. Hij is opeens nergens meer te bespeuren alsof hij een luchtspiegeling was. De jongen kijkt om zich heen, maar ziet niemand. Hij is de enige getuige. In paniek belt hij de politie en vlucht hij weg.

* * *

><p>Een halfuur later komen Nathalie, Kim en Kelly aan op school. Wanneer ze de parkdreef door fietsen, zien ze een hele meute politieagenten bij de fietsenstalling.<p>

"Wat is er hier gebeurd?" vraagt Kim.

"Er zal toch niemand verm…" Nathalie maakt haar zin niet af in de hoop dat haar grootste angst zich niet heeft voltrokken op haar eigen school.

"We gaan dichterbij", vastberaden trekt Kelly haar twee vriendinnen dichter bij de plaats delict. Ze komen dichterbij en zien hun vriendin Astrid dood in de fietsenstalling liggen. Agenten en de lijkschouwer omsingelen haar lijk als een zwerm gieren.

"O nee, Astrid!" Kim houdt haar handen voor haar mond en barst in tranen uit.

"Hoe kan dit nu?" Nathalie is volkomen van de kaart. _Hoe is dit een tweede keer kunnen gebeuren met iemand die ik persoonlijk kende?_

"Daar is de rechercheur die Lidia's moord onderzoekt", wijst Kelly rechercheur Martens aan. De rechercheur zelf krijgt de drie meisjes in het oog en benadert hen.

"Kenden jullie het slachtoffer?" vraagt hij.

"Ja, dat is Astrid Pinna. Ze zit…zat bij ons in de klas", antwoordt Nathalie hees.

"Hoe is het gebeurd?" snift Kim. Haar ogen zien rood van de tranen.

"Meisjes, zulke informatie kan ik niet met jullie delen."

"Alstublieft, meneer, Astrid was een van onze beste vriendinnen en we zullen het niet doorvertellen. Kunt u echt niets delen met ons?"

Martens twijfelt nog even, maar zijn hart gaat uit naar de getroffen tieners. "Wel, haar nek is gebroken zoals bij eerdere slachtoffers die we hebben gevonden."

"Heeft de politie een of ander spoor gevonden?" vraagt Kelly voorzichtig.

"Ja", hij zucht, "elk slachtoffer had een evenwijdige vingerafdruk op haar nek staan."

"Wie heeft haar gevonden?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Dat weten we niet. We kregen een anonieme tip."

"Hebben jullie al enige verdachten?" vraagt Kim.

"Nee, we hebben nog niemand kunnen linken. Meer mag ik echt niet vertellen. Zweer dat jullie je mond houden!" kijkt Martens de drie streng in de ogen.

"Maakt u zich geen zorgen. Wij houden onze mond", stelt Kelly hem gerust.

"Ik moet nu weer verder. Weten jullie nog iets?"

"Nee. Bedankt dat u wou antwoorden op onze vragen", bedankt Nathalie hem vriendelijk. Martens vertrekt en laat de meisjes alleen. De jongen die Astrids moord zag, komt dichterbij.

"Oei, wat is hier gebeurd?" hij probeert verbaasd over te komen, maar slaagt daar niet in. Hij klinkt te geacteerd en kijkt veel te paniekerig om zich heen.

"Je bent niet echt verbaasd dat onze vriendin hier dood gevonden is", bemerkt Kim achterdochtig.

"Jawel, ik ben heel verbaasd. Ik ben echt niet degene die de politie getipt heeft", zodra hij zich voorbij praat, bijt hij op zijn lip van schrik omdat hij zichzelf heeft verraden.

"Ben jij het die heeft gebeld naar de politie?" Nathalie bekijkt de knul met een grimas die een mengeling is tussen onbegrip, verbazing en woede.

"Ja, maar alsjeblieft, ik weet echt niets, echt niet!"

"Heb je gezien wie het deed?" vraagt Kelly. De jongen zwijgt en kijkt beschaamd naar de grond.

"Je hebt het inderdaad gezien. Vertel!" beveelt Kim hem.

"Nee, ik wil niet. En als ik het zou zeggen, zou je me nog niet geloven!"

"Rustig aan. Weet je wat? Na school ga je met ons mee en vertel je ons wat je gezien hebt. Lijkt dat je wat?" stelt Kelly voor op een redelijke toon. De jongen knikt waarna het gezelschap met gemengde gevoelens de sombere schooldag doorworstelt.

* * *

><p>Na school gaan Kelly, Nathalie, Kim en de jongen die Astrids moord zag naar Kim thuis zoals Kelly eerder voorstelde. Ze zitten op Kims kamer, maar de jongen voelt zich nog altijd niet op zijn gemak.<p>

"Oké, vertel hoe hij eruit zag. Nathalie zal een tekening van jouw beschrijving maken", Kim probeert hem gerust te stellen door vriendelijk naar hem te glimlachen en geeft hem een schouderklopje.

"Begin maar", Nathalie houdt haar potlood, gom en tekenblok in de aanslag. Als enige van de drie heeft zij aanleg voor tekenen.

"Hij had een haakneus, holle wangen, pikzwarte ogen…"

"Pikzwart, meen je dat nu?" onderbreekt Nathalie hem sceptisch.

"Doe gewoon wat hij zegt!" sist Kim. Nathalie schetst verder en de jongen vervolgt:

"Dus, hij had ook stekelig haar, spitse oren, een bleke huid en het allervreemdste: hij had een pentagram op zijn voorhoofd."

"Een pentagram? Die gast is ziek!" Kelly walgt bij het idee alleen al. _Ik ben al heel wat rare mensen tegengekomen in mijn leven, maar dit slaat alles_, denkt ze.

"Heb je een schets kunnen maken?" vraagt Kim aan Nathalie.

"Ja, veel is er niet uitgekomen", Nathalie toont de tekening die vrij goed gelukt is.

"Ja, zo zag hij eruit", knikt de jongen bevestigend. Hij lijkt zeker van zijn stuk.

"Bedankt voor je hulp", Kelly knijpt goedkeurend in zijn schouder. Hij glimlacht weer.

"Laten we op het internet zoeken naar iets of iemand wat daarmee overeenkomt", stelt Kim voor. Ze zetten de computer aan en typen 'pentagram' in op de zoekmachine Google. Duizenden zoekresultaten tonen zich: pagina's en pagina's aan occultisme en volslagen onzin.

"Bijna allemaal sites over heksen", concludeert Kelly wanneer ze het scherm doorlopen.

"Wie weet is dat wel wat we zijn", spot Kim.

"Heksen? Wij? Ben je helemaal gek?" snuift Nathalie.

"Wacht!" komt de jongen tussenbeide, "Dat is wat die man zei: "Dood de heks!"."

"Hé, als je met onze voeten aan het spelen bent, ben je aan het verkeerde adres!"

"Nathalie, dit kan heel belangrijk zijn", verdedigt Kim hem.

"Belangrijk? Moet ik geloven dat een of andere persoon op heksen jaagt?"

"Nathalie, ik wil dit net zo min als jij, maar die man heeft mensen vermoord", probeert Kelly haar te sussen.

"Jullie zijn doorgedraaid! Ik ben weg!" kwaad stormt ze de kamer uit en verlaat ze het huis.

"Nathalie, wacht!" roept Kim haar nog na.

"Laat haar maar. Ze zal vanzelf wel bijdraaien", zegt Kelly.

* * *

><p>Kwaad en snikkend holt Nathalie Kims straat door, maar na een paar meter vertraagt ze en slentert ze voort. Door alles wat er de afgelopen tijd gebeurd is, is ze helemaal van streek.<p>

_Wat denken ze wel? Ik wil hier weg! Ik wou dat ik al bij een bushalte was_, denkt ze en plots licht ze blauw op zoals Kelly eerder. Haar lichaam vervaagt in het licht en deint uiteen in zee van poederblauwe lichtbolletjes. De lichtzee stijgt vervolgens op in de blauwe straal.

Het volgende moment verschijnt de blauwe zee van licht bij de dichtstbijzijnde bushalte en vormen de bolletjes terug Nathalie's gestalte. Ze is als het ware naar de bushalte geteleporteerd.

"Hou toch op!" schreeuwt ze en ze begint te huilen.

* * *

><p>Kim en Kelly zoeken ondertussen samen met de jongen verder op het internet.<p>

"Probeer bij Google Afbeeldingen", stelt Kelly voor. Kim typt 'pentagram' in bij 'afbeeldingen zoeken op het internet'. Opnieuw tonen duizenden resultaten zich: pentagrammen in alle soorten en maten.

"Dat zijn veel pentagrammen", bemerkt de jongen een beetje overweldigd door de hoeveelheid afbeeldingen.

"Zie je de moordenaar ertussen staan?" vraagt Kim.

"Nee", schudt hij het hoofd, "scrol eens naar beneden."

Kim scrolt naar beneden en plots herkent de jongen het lelijke aanzicht uit de afbeeldingen.

"Daar, dat is hij!" wijst hij het beeld aan. Kim klikt het icoontje aan en het gezelschap ziet een site vol met afbeeldingen van rare beesten verschijnen op het scherm.

"'Demonen en wezens uit de duisternis'", leest Kelly op de site, "raar." Ze gruwelt van de aanblik.

"Daar staat hij: de Wiccatin", wijst de jongen opnieuw naar het scherm. Hij wijst naar de afbeelding van een schreeuwende figuur met een bloedend pentagram op zijn voorhoofd. Kim klikt erop en leest wat bij de afbeelding staat:

"De Wiccatin is een demon van lage rang en doodt heksen uit voorzorg dat zij hem niet doden. Zijn favoriete prooi zijn blonde heksen die hun krachten nog niet hebben ontdekt of pas ontdekken."

"Blonde heksen? O nee, Nathalie!" realiseert Kelly zich in wat voor gevaar ze allen verkeren. Ze stuurt de jongen de deur uit en wanneer hij weg is, zoeken zij en Kim gehaast verder.

"Staat er iets over hoe je die Wiccatin kunt doen verdwijnen of zoiets?" vraagt Kelly. Kim scrolt verder en ziet iets wat kan helpen.

"De Wiccatin kan maar één heks aan. Twee of meer heksen zijn te veel voor hem."

Kelly schudt het hoofd. "We moeten Nathalie snel vinden. Straks is zij misschien de volgende."

"Maar waar kan ze zijn? Ze liep boos naar buiten."

"Ze staat vast aan een bushalte, zoals altijd. Ik vraag aan Björn om ons rond te rijden." Kim en Kelly verlaten het huis en Kelly's oudere vriend Björn pikt hen even later op.

* * *

><p>Iets na zonsondergang staat Nathalie – terug gekalmeerd – aan de bushalte te wachten op de volgende bus. Plots hoort ze de schelle stem van de Wiccatin:<p>

"Dood de heks!"

In paniek kijkt ze om zich heen, maar er is niemand anders in de donkere straat. Enkel zij, de bushalte en de metalen paaltjes langs de weg.

"Dood de heks! Dood de heks!" klinkt het luider. _Nathalie, goed uitkijken! Laat je niet doen_, denkt ze.

"Dood de heks! Dood de heks! Dood de heks!" versnelt het tempo. Plots staat de Wiccatin achter Nathalie. Ze voelt zijn aanwezigheid en draait zich snel om. De Wiccatin grijpt naar haar, maar instinctief teleporteert ze zich weg in een vliegende zee van blauw licht. Even verderop verschijnt ze weer uit een walm van blauwe lichtbolletjes.

"Hé, dat komt toch nog van pas", ze zet het op een lopen. De Wiccatin gromt en achtervolgt haar.

"Mooi niet dat jij je handen om mijn nek zult slaan! Laten we hopen dat dit werkt. Paal!" ze wijst naar een paaltje en het deint uiteen in een zee van blauwe lichtbolletjes. Het verplaatst zich in het pad van de Wiccatin en verschijnt weer als metalen paaltje.

"Dood de…aah!" de Wiccatin loopt tegen het verplaatste paaltje aan, valt voorover op de grond en blijft liggen.

"Joehoe!" juichend vlucht Nathalie weg zo snel als ze kan.

* * *

><p>Kelly en Kim worden ondertussen doelloos rond gereden door de straten terwijl ze uitkijken naar Nathalie.<p>

"Daar is de bushalte!" wijst Kim ineens de halte aan.

"Björn, rij vanaf hier maar trager", gebiedt Kelly de oudere jongen. Plots merkt Kim iets anders op.

"Daar…de…Wic…Wiccatin!" stottert ze. Ze wijst naar de Wiccatin die nog altijd knock-out op het voetpad ligt.

"Nathalie zal dan niet zo ver weg zijn."

Ze rijden een eindje door en vinden Nathalie hijgend op de hoek van een straat staan. Ze springen meteen de wagen uit.

"Nathalie!" juichen ze.

"O, wat ben ik blij jullie te zien!" hijgt ze. De drie meisjes omhelzen elkaar meteen.

"Zijn jullie die man tegengekomen onderweg?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Ja, hij ligt plat op zijn buik", knikt Kim.

"Hij is overigens een Wiccatin", deelt Kelly mee.

"Een wat?"

"Een Wiccatin, maar dat is nu niet belangrijk", knuffelt Kim haar harder. Opeens verschijnt de Wiccatin uit het niets en staat hij vlak bij hen.

"Dood de heks!" gromt hij.

"Aah!" schrikt Kim en ze strekt hierbij haar handen. Hierdoor staat de Wiccatin volledig stil en geeft hij geen kik meer.

"Hé, dat is leuk", grinnikt Kelly.

"Ja, maar dit is leuker. Dit is voor Astrid!" Kim schopt in het kruis van de Wiccatin waarna hij weer beweegt. Hij zakt door zijn knieën terwijl hij zijn edele delen beschermt met zijn handen.

"Mijn beurt. Dit is voor Lidia!" Kelly knijpt haar ogen toe tot spleetjes en door haar sterke emoties vliegt de Wiccatin helemaal tot aan de bushalte, door het glas van het hokje. Kreunend probeert hij recht te komen uit de glasscherven wanneer de drie vriendinnen komen aanlopen.

"Schroeven!" Nathalie strekt haar handen en elk hoekje van de bushalte licht even blauw op. Vervolgens verschijnen heel wat schroeven in haar handen in een blauwe zee van licht.

"Waarom doe je dat?" vraagt Kim.

"Daarom!" wijst ze naar de glazen muren van de bushalte. Het bovenste glasraam valt naar beneden en de zijramen vallen plat langs opzij, alle drie recht op de Wiccatin.

"Aah!" schreeuwt hij terwijl hij zijn gezicht afschermt met zijn armen. De glasramen pletten hem en hij ontploft meteen met een knal.

"Dat was voor Jessica", zucht Nathalie tevreden.

"Het is ons gelukt!" juicht Kelly.

"Ja, hij is weg. Nu kunnen Astrid, Lidia, Jessica en al de andere heksen die hij heeft vermoord in vrede rusten", besluit Kim. Na hun overwinning vertrekken de drie heldinnen met een gerust hart naar huis, maar ze zijn nog niet verlost van het kwaad. Dit is nog maar het begin.


End file.
